Chasing The Dream
by Angelina56
Summary: idol comes to camp rock people. Mithcie and others try out for American Idol. who will make it passed Hollywood rounds and so on in the show. who knows read and find out. Follow Mithcie and the others through out there time on American Idol. Hope this story is okay. up next is chapter 4: mitchie's audition guys.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own camp rock or American Idol. Nor do I own Jennifer Lopez, Randy Jackson, Steven Tyler, Keith Urban, and Ryan Seacrest.**

_A/N: I own nothing guys but man do I wish I did. This idea came to me while watching some American Idol episodes. So I hope this is okay guys. I hope that the people in this story and real life judges are close to who they really are. This is an alternate universe guys._

_I do not own any songs used in this story they belong to the singers and the song writers, not me._

_Setting order goes like this Keith at one end then next to him is Tyler then Lopez then Randy at the other end of the table._

_Oh and Mitchie Lambert-Shelton is Mitchie Torres she just changed her last name to her adopted parents last names together. All people from camp rock sing just the same as they do in the camp rock movies._

* * *

><p><strong>Chasing The Dream<strong>

Chapter 1

_**# 1 audition city of season 12 American Idol**_

_Charleston South Carolina, Wednesday January 16, 2013_

**Audition Room 7:50 am**

Randy Jackson, Steven Tyler, Jennifer Lopez and Keith Urban all were getting ready for the first audition of the season. They all took their sets at the table and took a few breaths and listened as the crew was telling them things.

"So Keith are you ready for your first audition on this show. I know you did the first season of Australia's the Voice not that long ago." Said Jennifer as she and Randy and Steven all looked to Keith who looked at all of them.

"I did do the first season of the voice in Australia and it was a good experience and all but I just didn't feel the drive to do the second season of it so I declined to do season 2. Yes I'm ready to get this season of idol going with the first audition of the day." Said Keith to his fellow idol judges as they got ready for the day to start with the first hopeful singer.

"I love you Australian accent Keith it's so cute." Said Jennifer smiling at Keith as the other two judges watched them.

"Oh thanks." Said Keith to Jennifer Lopez not knowing what else to say to what she said.

"J. Lo he's married to Nicole Kidman and you are also married, so down girl." Said Randy as Keith and Jennifer looked at him and Steven looked at Keith and Jennifer as a laugh left him at the looking Jennifer was giving Randy.

"I know that Randy I was just telling that I thought his accent was cute. Man you guys make it seem like I was going to jump his bones. I happily married to my husband thank you very much." Said Jennifer shaking her head at Randy and his thoughts that he let out sometimes.

"Oh burned." Said Steven looking to Randy who ignored what he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Few min's later<strong>

"Hey you guys. This is going to be interesting this season because we have Pop, Rock, country and then we have Randy over here who does different genre's aren't we an interesting judging panel." Said Jennifer looking at her fellow judges who were all looking at her nodding their heads in agreement with her.

"I agree with you and I'm sure the others do as will." Said Randy as he looked at Steven and Keith pleading with them to agree with them so they could not get in to an augment this early in the day.

"Ya we agree with you." said Keith and Steven together as they looked at Randy and Jennifer who were looking at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Area near audition room 7:58 am<strong>

_Chairs_

A young blonde women set on one of the chairs with two people setting next to her one a dark-haired girl and the other a young black-haired boy. They all had one thing in common they all wanted to be a star and when American idol.

Young blond girl was going to be the first to go in front of the judges. The blondes name is Tess Tyler and she 17 years old and from Cleveland Ohio and her aunt is TJ Tyler the singer.

Few second later Ryan Seacrest come over to her and takes her to the doors that lead in to the room with the judges.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the audition room 7:59 am<strong>

"So Tess are you ready to sing in front of four famous judges." Asked Ryan Seacrest looking at Tess Tyler who was looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Yes I am ready to sing for them and I hope they like me." Said Tess nervously to Ryan Seacrest who gave her a smile.

"So your mother is the TJ Tyler famous pop singer and you have no relation to Steven Tyler right?" asked Ryan Seacrest

"Actually she my aunt on my mother's side making her my mother's younger sister and no I am not related to Steven Tyler, but I'm a big fan of his and the other judges." Said Tess happily to Ryan Seacrest with a big smile on her face.

"Wow that good to now. So you won't get star struck then." Asked Ryan Seacrest waiting for an answer to the question he just asked.

"I don't know maybe." Said Tess as she got ready for her audition which was any second.

"Well good luck Tess I hope you make it to Hollywood. There ready for you know." Said Ryan Seacrest giving Tess on more reassuring smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Audition Room 8 am<strong>

Randy, Steven, Jennifer and Keith all stopped talking when they heard the door open and the clicking of heels. They all watched as a blonde teenage girl who they had seen somewhere before but for the life of them couldn't remember where came in to the room and stopped on the American idol marked spot.

When the judges took a closer look at the teen before them they realized that it was a girl they say in pictures on the internet and on magazines with TJ Tyler she was maybe related to TJ Tyler's, god they hoped she could sing.

"Hi guys." Said Tess smiling and waving at the judges before her.

"Hello there sweetie. I hope you don't mind me asking but you look so familiar to me are you by any chance related to pop star TJ Tyler because you look similar to her." Said Jennifer looking at Tess waiting for her to answer her question.

Keith, Randy and Steven watched to two girls in the room waiting for some to say something.

"Yes I am related to her she's my aunt on my mother's side." Said Tess smiling at the judging panel.

"Wow that's so cool. She and I are old friends we grew up together when we were little and we've kept in touch throughout the years. Does she now you're here?" asked Jennifer

"No she doesn't know I'm here but my mom came with me for my audition today." Said Tess smiling at the judges at the table in the audition room.

"So honey what's your name?" asked Steven asking the question that was on Keith and Randy's minds as well as his own.

"Oh sorry I didn't tell you my name now I feel silly. My name is Tess Tyler and no I'm not related to you Steven Tyler but I love all you guys music so much." Said Tess smiling at the four judges.

"Well nice to meet you Tess what are you going to sing for us?" asked Keith ready to get this show on the road for the day.

"Well I'm going to sing you a song by Kelly Clarkson called Behind These Hazel Eyes." Said Tess confidently to the American Idol judges for season 12.

_**Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me  
>I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong<br>Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right  
>Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong<br>No, I can't breathe, no, I can't sleep  
>I'm barely hanging on<br>**_

Tess watched as Jennifer and Steven both started clapping along with Tess as she sang her version of Kelly Clarkson's Behind These Hazel Eyes.

_**Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces, can´t deny it, can't pretend<br>Just thought you were the one  
>Broken up, deep inside<br>But you won´t get to see the tears I cry  
>Behind these hazel eyes<strong>_

_**I told you everything, opened up and let you in**_  
><em><strong>You made me feel alright, for once in my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now all that's left of me, is what I pretend to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>So together, but so broken up inside<strong>_

_**Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep**_  
><em><strong>I'm barely hanging on<strong>_

All four judges clapped once Tess finished sing her audition song.

Tess looked at the four judges as they looked at her with their thinking faces on.

"Wow that was great." Said Jennifer as the others agreed with her by nodding their heads.

"So how about on a count of three guys?" asked Jennifer as she looked at her fellow judges who nodded okay.

"One two-three." Said Jennifer and then….

"Yes… defiantly yes ….hell yes's." came from all four judges at the judges table.

"Well Tess sweetie you're going to Hollywood. See you there sweetie." Said Jennifer as Tess screamed and jumped up in the air before running over to the judges table and shaking hands with Randy and Steven and shaking hands with Keith and also getting a hug from him.

Tess and Jennifer hugged each other tightly as Jennifer congratulated her told her she would see her later and that her aunt should call her and they could get together and talk about old times.

The judges watched as Tess exited the room and sighed a big sigh of relief that she could sing well.

"She not bad guys." Said Keith talking about Tess who had just left the room.

The other nodded in agreement with Keith a few of them thought she was better than Keith thought she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside audition room 8:05 am<strong>

Ryan Seacrest was standing outside the audition room with Tess's mother Gabby Tyler.

"Here she comes." Said Ryan Seacrest as he heard Tess on the other side of the door getting ready to open it.

Ryan and Gabby Tyler waited for Tess to come out. They crossed their fingers hoping that Tess passed and made it to Hollywood week.

The door opened and Tess came out with her left hand behind her back as she stepped out of the room the door closing behind her.

"I made it." Said Tess as she pulled her hand from behind her back showing them her ticket with a big smile on her face.

Tess was pulled in to a hug by her very happy mother who hugged her tightly before she let her go.

"Congratulation Tess see you in Hollywood." Said Ryan Seacrest as Tess Tyler pulled him in to a hug.

They hugged for a few seconds before Tess Tyler let go of him and then she and her mother started to walk in the direction of the exit of the place where the American Idol auditions were being held.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later 11:30 am<strong>

Lots of people have auditioned and only 20 have got their ticket to Hollywood. The judges as starting to get distracted with the lack of food and energy in their systems and they are in need to regenerate by having lunch, but before they get to do that they have one more audition before they break for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Audition Room 11:31 am<strong>

Randy and Steven were talking to each other as Keith was snaking on Cheetos and Jennifer was looking over names that were auditioning later today after they eat lunch.

They all knew they had one more person before they could break to eat.

Jennifer looked over to Keith and saw that he was snacking on something over there in his set at the judging table.

"Hey Keith what are you eating over there?" asked Jennifer as Randy and Steven looked to Keith as he kept eating his Cheetos as he looked at his fellow judges who were staring at him as he eat and it was freaking him out some that they were watching him eat.

"Just some Cheetos do you guys want some." Said Keith holding out his bag of Cheetos to his fellow judges.

"No things man." Said Randy to Keith as he looked back to his papers in front of him.

"Sure I'll have some." Said Jennifer as Keith passed the bag down to Jennifer.

"I have a few to if you don't mind Keith," said Steven giving Keith a small smile as he wait for him to say something back.

"No go ahead have as much as you want." said Keith was a smile on his face as he looked at Steven and Jennifer.

They both nodded and thanked him as they each took some before passing the bag back to Keith.

* * *

><p><strong>Few min's later<strong>

Keith, Steven, Jennifer and Randy are all surrounded by some of the idol crew. Who are getting the judges and everything ready before the last audition before lunch break comes in.

"Okay guys just one more and then it break for lunch and then after lunch it's back to work guys." Said one of the crew members reminding everybody one more time.

"Right let's get this audition done so we can eat we are all ready for lunch." Said Randy as the judges nodded to what the crew person said and also to what Randy just said.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside audition room 11:36 am<strong>

Randy Seacrest stood with two teens and their parents and older twin sister and brother.

"So what are your names again?" asked Ryan Seacrest looking at the two teens who were looking at him along with their family.

"I'm Cassie and this is my older brother Kevin." Said Cassandra Lewis the teen girl as she smiled at Ryan.

"Well it's nice to meet you two and your family. So are you two auditioning together or are you two going separate?" asked Ryan Seacrest looking at the two teens near him.

"Separate." Said the two teen at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Few second later<strong>

"Well I got to say that you both look nice today." Said Ryan Seacrest looking at the two dashing teen in front of him.

"Oh thanks Ryan." Said both teens as they blushed at what Ryan said about how they looked.

Ryan study the people in front near him and he saw that they were a close family who supported their family members who were audition today. So he decided to ask the family something.

"So family how do you think they are going to do?" asked Ryan Seacrest looking at the teen's family waiting for someone to answer him.

"I think that they are going to do just fine. They are both in the choir at school." Said Cassie and Kevin's mother as she smiled at her kids and then Ryan.

"Okay will it's time for Cassie to head in their good luck girl. Your family and I will be waiting for you out here." Said Ryan Seacrest as her family cheered as she headed in to the audition room.

* * *

><p><strong>Audition Room 11:38 am<strong>

Keith, Steven, Jennifer and Randy all looked away from each other and to where they saw a teen girl wearing cowboy boots and a guitar strapped around her.

They watched as she stopped in the stop in front of the judge's table where she was supposed to stand.

The judges smiled at her and the teen smiled back at them.

"Hi cutie what's your name and tell us about you." asked Jennifer sweetly to the teen girl who was clearly a country girl and singer.

"My names Cassandra Lewis but I go by Cassie. I'm 16 years old and I'm from Kansas City, Missouri. I love to sing and play guitar. The song I'm going to be singing is Somebody's Chelsea by Reba McEntire." Said Cassie Lewis smiling at the judges as they smiled back at her.

"Go for it." Said Keith encouragingly to the teen in front of them.

The judges watched and listened to as Cassie Lewis started playing her guitar.

_Met an old man yesterday  
>Next to me on a westbound plane<br>He said "I was married sixty years  
>I swear it feels like she's still here."<br>Then he took out a picture_

_Staring at that black and white_  
><em>The tears filled up in his eyes<em>  
><em>I said "You were a lucky man."<em>  
><em>He said "I feel like I still am."<em>

_When he told me her name_  
><em>I heard myself say...<em>

_I wanna be Somebody's Chelsea_  
><em>Somebody's world<em>  
><em>Somebody's day and night<em>  
><em>One and only girl<em>  
><em>A part of a love story<em>  
><em>That never has an end<em>  
><em>You know that's what every woman wants to be<em>  
><em>Somebody's Chelsea<em>

Cassie looked at the judges trying to read their faces as Keith and Jennifer both clapped for her.

The judges looked at the teen in front of them and thought about the performance she just gave them.

"Wow loved it girl. And I just have to say you look cute in your pink skirt and I love your boots honey." Said Jennifer with a smile on her face as she looked at the teen girl before her.

"Thanks." Said Cassie happily

"Well Cassie honey I for one love you and your voice. Are you sure that you are 16 because you have a very mature voice for your age honey." Said Steven smiling at the girl before him.

Everyone looked to Keith waiting for him to speak about the teen before him.

"Cassie baby you are great girl and I loved how you added your own twist on Reba's song and I think that Reba would love what you just did to her song. So job well done sweetie." Said Keith smiling at the sweet teen before the judging panel.

"Awe thanks that means a lot coming from you Keith." said Cassie truthfully to Keith and the other judges.

"You're so welcome babe and I was wondering how long you have been playing the guitar?" Keith looking at the teen country singer before him.

"I've been playing about three years." Said Cassie with a smile in her face as she looked at the four famous judges before her.

"Wow you look like you been playing longer than that." Said Jennifer surprised at what she heard the teen before her say.

Cassie nodded her head in thanks before she and the other judges all looked to Randy because it is his turn to say something about the teen.

"Cassie honey you are a sweet looking girl and you have a good voice but I just don't know if you are right for this show and also I think you may crack under the pressure of this show sweetie. So it's going to be a no for me sorry sweetie." Said Randy as he looked to the other judges.

"J. Lo what do you say?" asked Randy as everyone looked to Jennifer waiting for her to say something.

"It's a yes for me sweetie." Said Jennifer

"It's a yes for me to honey. I can't wait to see you in Hollywood." Said Keith with a smile on his face as he looked at the teen before him.

Cassie squealed as she and the other judges looked to Steven Tyler waiting for him to say yes or no.

"Pack your bags sweetie you're going to Hollywood congratulations Cassie." Said Steven as Cassie started jumping up and down and then she made her way over to the judges table and hugged all the judge's even Randy before she left the room with her ticket.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later <strong>

Lots more people have auditioned and another 10 people have gotten their ticket to Hollywood. There were lots of tears and drama on this first day of idol season 12 auditions.

After a long day of judging the judges are almost done they have one more person to go before they can head home. That last person is Ella Pador a 16-year-old high school student from Flagstaff, Arizona.

* * *

><p><strong>Audition Room 6 pm<strong>

Keith, Steven, Jennifer and Randy all sighed and then stretched to wake their tired bodies up after this long day of sitting in these chairs judging people's singing talent.

They were all glad that they only had one more audition and then they could call it a day and go get some rest or whatever they wanted to do.

"I'm glad that this is the last audition of the day and what a long day it has been." Said Jennifer as the other judges nodded their heads in agreement with Jennifer.

* * *

><p><strong>Few seconds later<strong>

The judges were all talking as they waited for the last person to audition here in Charleston, South Carolina.

Jennifer Lopez, Steven Tyler and Randy Jackson all jumped a little in their chairs when they heard someone's cell phone play a song out loud.

_**Forget your high society, I'm soakin' it in Kerosene**__**  
><strong>__**Light 'em up and watch them burn, teach 'em what they need to learn, ha**_

Jennifer, Steven and Randy all watched as Keith picked up his cell phone and look at the screen. They all saw a bright smile come to his face as he looked at his phone and then they saw him do something on his cell and then they watched as he stared at something on his phone.

Jennifer, Randy and Steven wondered why Keith had a Miranda Lambert song on his phone as a text tone and who that text tone was used for.

"So Keith a Miranda Lambert text tone? Are do you like her music?" asked Jennifer as she, Randy and Steven looked at Keith urban. Who was looking at the three of them.

"Ya I'm a big fan of hers and so is my wife Nicole. Miranda is a fantastic singer and a good guitar player. I was actually her first gig after she left playing bars. I was her first tour she went on back in the day and now look she's a Grammy winning Country Superstar married to fellow Country Star Blake Shelton who's a judge on The Voice. The two of them have an adopted daughter named Michelle who goes by Mitchie that Miranda meet and adopted back in early 2005. The text I got was just a photo of my daughters with Miranda, Blake and their daughter Mitchie at their house here in LA." Said Keith truthfully to his fellow idol judges.

"Wow I think it's cool that you and your wife like Miranda Lambert. So was it Mitchie who was sending you the photo or her mother?" asked Jennifer with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Mitchie, that's the song I have set on my cell phone for whenever Mitchie call's or text me. There's a story behind why that's now her ring tone on my phone, but I won't get in to that story right now." Said Keith as he reached for his cup and drank some of his drink before the audition started.

Before any of the other judges could replay to what Keith said they watched as the audition room door opened and the last audition person of the day came in.

They all watched as a Filipino looking girl with long black hair and bangs that stopped just before they went in to her eyes and the girl was wearing very high heels that looked at least 5 ins made her way to her marked spot in front of the judges table. The judges wondered how she could walk in those even Jennifer Lopez had trouble walking in heels that high.

The judges all smiled at the girl before them as she gave them a smile as she played with the bracelets on her wrists as she stood before the four famous people who were on the judging panel here at idol.

The judge's realized that the girl before them nervous tick was playing with her bracelets as she looked at them.

"Hello their honey what's your name, age and where are you from?" asked Steven looking at the young lady before the judging panel.

"My name's Ella Pador. I'm 16 years old and I'm from Flagstaff, Arizona but I was born in the Philippines and came here to America when I was a year old with my mother." Said Ella looking at the judges as she spoke to them.

"Okay well sweetie what are you going to sing for us today?" asked Randy as he leaned back in his chair as he looked at the teenager before him and the other judges.

"Well I'm going to be singing Beautiful Goodbye by Maroon 5." Said Ella looking at the judges.

"Okay lets here it." Said Keith nicely to the nervous teen before him.

_I count the ways I let you down  
>All my fingers and toes but i'm running out<br>Clever words can't help me now  
>I grip you tight but you're slipping out<em>

_And I remember your eyes were so bright_  
><em>When I first met you, so in love that night<em>  
><em>And now i'm kissing your tears goodnight<em>  
><em>And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry<em>  
><em>Beautiful goodbye, bye, bye<em>  
><em>It's dripping from your eyes, your beautiful goodbye<em>  
><em>It's dripping from your eyes, oh yeah<em>

_When did the rain become a storm?_  
><em>When did the clouds begin to form?<em>  
><em>Yeah we got knocked out of course by a natural force<em>  
><em>And well, we'll be swimming<em>

_when__ it's gone_

_And I remember your eyes were so bright_  
><em>When I first met you, so in love that night<em>  
><em>And now i'm kissing your tears goodnight<em>  
><em>And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry<em>  
><em>Beautiful goodbye<em>

By the end of it all four of the judges were standing up and clapping for the talented girl before them. They couldn't believe that a voice like that came from some on so young.

"Wow Ella girl you are only 16 and you have a voice like that. You are just simply amazing girl that's all I can say. I love you and your voice. I'll by your album now." Said Jennifer in awe of the talented teen before her.

"I agree with Jennifer here. You are amazingly talented Ella and your voice is mature well beyond your years and I for one look forward to hearing your music when it comes out. There's just something about you and your voice that I like a lot. Also I like what you did with Maroon 5 song vocally. Very nice job baby." said Keith smiling at the shocked teen before him and the other judges.

Keith, Jennifer, Randy and Ella all looked over to Steven Tyler waiting for him to talk about Ella's audition.

"Ella loved your audition sweetie and you are out of this world good. What more could I say then that, but keep up with the amazing singing that you are doing honey." Said Steven as everyone looked to Randy waiting for him to speak about Ella's audition.

"I like you, Ella Pador and you are amazing. Job well done Ella." Said Randy smiling at the teenager before the judging panel.

"How about we vote now." Said Jennifer as all the judges looked at each other thinking the same thing and nodding at each other.

"One... Two... Three." Said Keith as all the judges looked at the teenager before them. Who was waiting for them to tell her if she was going on to Hollywood or not.

"Yes…" said all the judges as Ella screamed and jumped up and down excited that she passed through to Hollywood week.

"You're going to Hollywood Ella congratulations babe." Said Keith to the excited teen before the judging table.

"Oh thank you guys this mean so much to me." Said Ella as she moved to the judging table and hugged all the judges and moved back to the spot she auditioned in.

The judges watched her wondering what she was doing. She should be leaving the room to celebrate with her family.

"Oh one more thing before I go guys. I just wanted you to know that I love you guys so much and it means the world to me that you guys liked my singing." Said Ella as all the judges nodded appreciating what she said about them.

They watched as she moved over to the exit and stop before she left the room and turned to look at them all one more time.

"Oh and Keith. I just adore your Australian accent. It suits you very well." Said Ella seriously to Keith as the other judges listen to what she was saying.

"Thanks I think." Said Keith as Ella left the auditioning room and the other judges looked to Keith.

"So guys I'm not the only one who likes Keith's Australian accent." Said Jennifer as all the judges stood up and the crew came over to them to help them with everything that was attached to them so they could film these auditions.

Randy and Steven just rolled their eyes at what Jennifer said as they all got unwired. So they could leave and head to their hotels or were ever they were going for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside black SUV 6:45 pm<strong>

Keith set in the back of the SUV that idol provided why they were here in Charleston South Carolina doing the auditions here. He was on his way to the hotel he was staying in until they head off to the next state for the next auditions.

Keith was looking out the window watching everything that passed by his window.

Keith was pulled away from looking out the window, when his text tone for Mitchie.

_**Forget your high society, I'm soakin' it in Kerosene  
>Light 'em up and watch them burn, teach 'em what they need to learn, ha<strong>_

Keith pulled his cell phone from his front jean pocket and opened the text to read it.

_**Mitchie Lambert-Shelton**_

_Hey uncle key. _

Keith smiled he would never tell Mitchie or anyone but he liked that nickname that she gave him. He loved Miranda and Blake's adopted daughter like she was his own niece, she was like family to him, his wife and daughters.

Keith decided to send Mitchie a message back.

_**Keith Urban **_

_Hi mini firecracker. Loved the photo you sent me today._

Keith looked out the window after he sent his message to Mitchie waiting for her to reply back to him. He looked away from the window for a second and took his cell phone and tuned off the ringer and turned it on vibrate for when he received text or calls from anyone.

Few seconds later

_**Mitchie Lambert-Shelton**_

_I thought you would Uncle Key. I have it as my locked screen saver on my iPhone. I just love your daughters and spending time with them and so do my parents._

Keith smiled at what Mitchie said he knew what she said was true and he was happy that the Shelton family and his family got along so well. They would set aside time to spend just together without anyone who wasn't in either family.

_**Keith Urban**_

_I saved it as my screen saver to firecracker and I know how much your family loves spending time with my family and it sweet. So how are things going in L.A.?_

Keith looked away from his phone after he sent his text to Mitchie.

**Few min's later**

Keith feels his phone vibrate in his hand as he looked away from the window as he goes to read the text he just got from Mitchie.

_**Mitchie Lambert-Shelton**_

_I knew you would save it as your screen saver on your phone. Things are going really good here in LA. Mom and Dad wanted me to remind you better look after me well. when I go with you on your concerts coming up very soon. They are still a little upset with me that I'm going to sing in concert for the first time with you instead of one of them. They've been asking me to sing at one of their concerts for years but I've told them and everyone else who asked me no. I had my reasons at the time not to but now I'm ready. They well get over me choosing to sing at your concert instead of theirs._

Keith read and re-read the text from Mitchie as he thought of what to say back to Mitchie.

_**Keith Urban **_

_Tell them they have nothing to worry about I have everything covered and you well be safe and sound with me while you are at my upcoming concerts. I'm happy that you finally agreed to sing at my concerts instead of just playing the guitar with my band like you usually do when you visit me when I'm on tour. Well I'm almost at my hotel for the night. I'm just going to go to my room eat and then go to sleep after I talk to my wife and kids._

Keith sent that text as the black SUV that he was riding in pulled in to the parking lot of the hotel he would be staying in for the night before catching a flight to the next city that the auditions where going to be held at.

Keith set up straight in his set in the back of the SUV as they parked in the parking lot near the front doors of the hotel. He knew that he had to what until his manager checked him and came back with the room keys for everyone with him.

He looked at his phone just as he received at text back from Mitchie, Blake and Miranda's adopted daughter. He opened it a read it before he did anything else.

_**Mitchie Lambert-Shelton**_

_Okay I will tell them that and I love visiting you when you're on tour or doing a few concerts it's fun hanging out with you and your band. Well I'll let you go and talk to you later. Sleep well tonight Uncle Key see you soon._

Keith smiled as he read what Mitchie had written back to him. He looked up from his phone for a second and looked out his window and saw his manager coming out of the front of the hotel and heading back in the direction he was in.

So Keith looked back down to his cell phone and decided to send Mitchie one last message tonight before he got in to the hotel he'd been sleeping in tonight.

_**Keith Urban **_

_You too mini firecracker. See you soon. Night._

Keith sent the text to Mitchie just as his door to the black SUV he was in opened and he got out.

TBC…

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: thanks for reading this story. More to come soon. Hope it was okay guys._**


	2. Chapter 2: oklahoma auditions part 1

**I don't own camp rock or American Idol. Nor do I own Jennifer Lopez, Randy Jackson, Steven Tyler, Keith Urban, and Ryan Seacrest or any other celebrity's used in this story.**

_A/N: This is an alternate universe guys. Sorry that it took so long to me to get this chapter up guys. I was working on my other story called __**The Voice Camp Rock Style, **__but I decided to take some time to get this story going more guys. Hope you guys like this chapter again sorry for the wait guys. In case you all forgot Mitchie Lambert-Shelton is Mitchie Torres from camp rock she just changed her name._

I do not own any songs used in this story they belong to the singers and the song writers, not me.

Setting order goes like this Tyler at one end then next to him is Keith then Lopez then Randy at the other end of the table.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last chapter<strong>_

He looked at his phone just as he received at text back from Mitchie, Blake and Miranda's adopted daughter. He opened it a read it before he did anything else.

**_Mitchie Lambert-Shelton_**

_Okay I will tell them that and I love visiting you when you're on tour or doing a few concerts it's fun hanging out with you and your band. Well I'll let you go and talk to you later. Sleep well tonight Uncle Key see you soon._

Keith smiled as he read what Mitchie had written back to him. He looked up from his phone for a second and looked out his window and saw his manager coming out of the front of the hotel and heading back in the direction he was in.

So Keith looked back down to his cell phone and decided to send Mitchie one last message tonight before he got in to the hotel he'd been sleeping in tonight.

**_Keith Urban _**

_You too mini firecracker. See you soon. Night._

Keith sent the text to Mitchie just as his door to the black SUV he was in opened and he got out.

TBC…

* * *

><p><strong>Chasing The Dream<strong>

Chapter 2

_**# 2 audition city of season 12 American Idol**_

_Oklahoma _

**Audition Room (7:50 am)**

The judges all got settled in their chairs behind the judging desk for a long day of judging. The crew were doing last minutes things to get everything ready to start filming this audition city that will be aired on TV tomorrow night.

The judges were also getting their touch ups on their hair and makeup before the filming and audition's get started.

"So guys who's going to watch the first audition episode of this season of idol that we just did in Charleston South Carolina?" asked Jennifer Lopez looking at her fellow judges at the judging table with her.

Steven, Randy and Keith all looked at Jennifer thinking about what she said.

"Well I would if I could but I have plans that can't be rearranged for another day." Said Steven sincerely to his fellow judges.

"I will be in the studio working so I can't watch it either." Said Randy as he looked down at the names one the first page of the packet of people who are auditioning for this City for this season of the American idol.

Steven, Randy and Jennifer all look to Keith who is looking at them look at him.

"I can't watch it tonight, I have to leave here early so I can get to my concert in Vegas, but my wife told me she was going to watch it tonight with our daughters." Said Keith with a slight smile at talking about his wife and kids.

Steven. Randy and Jennifer smiled at how in love Keith was with his wife and how much he loves his young daughters. They thought it was so cute and they admired what Keith and his wife had along with their daughters.

"awe." Was all that Jennifer Lopez could say at the moment.

Before they could say anything else they heard the count down to the recording to get started for the auditions here in Oklahoma.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside audition room (7:51 am)<strong>

Ryan Seacrest stood outside the audition room watching as a curly-haired brunette made her way over to him with her parents behind her.

They stopped when they reached Ryan and stood near him with smiles on their faces.

"Hi young lady. What's your name and How old are you?" asked Ryan Seacrest to the smiling curly-haired teenager next to him.

"Hi my names Caitlyn Geller and I'm 17 years old." Said Caitlyn smiling at the men near her who she watched on this show since she was 15 years old.

Ryan looked at the three people next to him as they looked at him.

"So Caitlyn are you ready for your audition in front of Keith Urban, Steven Tyler, Jennifer Lopez and Randy Jackson?" asked Ryan Seacrest looking at the curly-haired teen next to him dressed in bright colors and a big smile on her face.

"Oh yes I am and I can't wait to see what they have to say about my singing. The only thing I wish I had with me right now is my keyboard, but I should be fine without it." Said Caitlyn happy that she was here for this audition for this show and she hoped that they loved her singing.

"Will there ready for you in their good luck and have fun." Said Ryan as she and Caitlyn's parents watched Caitlyn headed through the audition room door that Ryan held open for Caitlyn to enter.

"Well mom day are you ready for this?" asked Ryan looking at Caitlyn's parents that now stood next to him.

"Ya we are just a little nervous for her she's never sang without her keyboard before, but I think she will be fine I hope." Said Caitlyn's mother as she tightened her hold on her husband's hand.

"I'm sure she'll be aright guys." said Ryan to Caitlyn's parents as he gave them a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Audition Room (7:53 am)<strong>

Steven, Keith, Jennifer and Randy stopped talking as they heard the door to the audition rom open. They watched as a young curly-haired teen about 5'4 dressed in bright colors with a big smile on her face as she got on to the little platform that had American idol printed on it.

Caitlyn soot on the little platform and looked at the judges setting behind the judging panel and flashed them a bright smile as they looked at her.

"Hello there sweetie. What's your name?" asked Keith in his loveable Australian accent.

"My names Caitlyn Geller, from Alabama and I'm 17 years old." Said Caitlyn smiling at the judges.

"Okay what are you going to sing us today?" asked Randy with his arms crossed on the judging table.

"I'm going to sing _"pumped up kicks"_ by foster the people." Said Caitlyn as the judges nodded their heads okay.

_**Robert's got a quick hand.**__**  
><strong>__**He'll look around the room,**__**  
><strong>__**he wont tell you his plan.**__**  
><strong>__**He's got a rolled cigarette**__**  
><strong>__**hanging out his mouth.**__**  
><strong>__**He's a cowboy kid.**__**Yeah! He found a six-shooter gun**__**  
><strong>__**in his dad's closet, with the box of fun things.**__**  
><strong>__**I don't even know what,**__**  
><strong>__**but he's coming for you. Yeah, He's coming for you!**_

Keith, Jennifer and Randy all started clapping along before the chorus started. They were loving this performance of pumped up kicks.

_**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,**__**  
><strong>__**You better run, better run, outrun my gun.**__**  
><strong>__**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,**__**  
><strong>__**You better run, better run, faster than my bullet.**_

Keith, Steven and Jennifer all started singing along quietly as Caitlyn kept on singing her audition song.

_**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,**__**  
><strong>__**You better run, better run, outrun my gun.**__**  
><strong>__**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,**__**  
><strong>__**You better run, better run, faster than my bullet.**__**Daddy works a long day.**__**  
><strong>__**He be coming home late, and he's coming home late.**__**  
><strong>__**And he's bringing me a surprise.**__**  
><strong>__**'cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice**__**I've waited for a long time.**__**  
><strong>__**Yeah the sleight of my hand is now a quick-pull trigger.**__**  
><strong>__**I reason with my cigarette,**__**  
><strong>__**Then say, "Your hair's on fire, you must have lost your wits, yeah?"**__**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,**__**  
><strong>__**You better run, better run, outrun my gun.**__**  
><strong>__**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,**__**You better run, better run, faster than my bullet.**__**  
><strong>_

Steven and randy just set in their seats clapping for Caitlyn. While Keith and Jennifer both stood up and were clapping for Caitlyn.

Caitlyn smiled at them and the judges smiled back at her.

"Holy cow that was wonderful." Said Jennifer as she and Keith seat back down in their chairs behind the judging table.

"wow." Was all Keith could say about what Caitlyn just did?

The judges looked at Caitlyn who was looking at them waiting for them to start talking about her performance she just gave.

"That Caitlyn my dear was by far one of the best auditions of the season so far and one of my favorites since I been on this show." Said Jennifer giving Caitlyn a big smile when she was done talking.

"Thanks." Said Caitlyn amused that Jennifer Lopez loved her audition and said that she was one of her since she been a judge on the show and that touched Caitlyn and also made her happy.

"Caitlyn baby that was just beautiful. You have an amazing voice that will take you far in life after this show. I am a fan of yours babe and I love that song. I for one am glad you sang it." Said Keith giving Caitlyn a smile as Caitlyn smiled back at him.

"I loved your voice and you have a nice tone to your voice. I for one can't believe that you are only 17 and have a voice like that. You are gifted that's for sure." Said Steven truthfully to the teen in front of him and the other idol judges.

"I agree with Keith in that your voice is beautiful and I love your voice it cuts right through me and makes me believe everything you sing. You have a raw talent there girl." Said Jennifer softly to the teen in front of the judging table.

"I loved your voice to Caitlyn, but I feel like you were a little lost like you're not used to singing with out what ever instrument you play and that's what makes me pause and wonder if you can do this with just singing when you have to. What do you play Caitlyn honey?" asked Randy seriously to the amazing teen before him and the other judges.

"Well I play the keyboard and that's it." Said Caitlyn nervously to the judges before her.

Caitlyn looked at the judge's wondering what they were going to vote and if she was going on to Hollywood and he next round in this show.

Keith, Jennifer, Randy and Steven all looked to each other and then back to Caitlyn.

"How about we all vote together on this one guys." said Randy as the other judges all nodded.

"One…two. Three…." counted off Keith.

"Yes." Said all four judges together as they give Caitlyn a smile.

"See you in Hollywood Caitlyn." said Jennifer as they all watched Caitlyn leave the room taking her golden ticket as she went.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside auditioning room (7:58 am)<strong>

Ryan Seacrest and Caitlyn's parents watched as the door opened and Caitlyn came running out showing them the golden ticket to Hollywood as she hugged her parents at the same time. Ryan joined the huge and congratulated her on making it to Hollywood week.

* * *

><p><strong>While later (1:20 pm)<strong>

120 contestants have all tried out so far here in Oklahoma and only 15 so far have gotten a ticket to Hollywood. Leaving many disappointed contestants without a ticket to Hollywood.

Could the next person be able to turn things around and get the judges minds off of some of the worst singing they've ever hard and get a golden ticket to Hollywood in the process of it all.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of the audition room (1:21 pm)<strong>

Ryan watches as a mixed teenage girl makes her way over to him with her family.

He smiles at them as they approached him and stop next to him outside the audition room door.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the audition room (1:21 pm)<strong>

All of the judges are getting touched up and refreshed at the judging table while they wait to get rolling again.

"Hey guys let's do two more before Keith has to leave everyone." Said one of the idol crew as the judges all nodded and got ready to start shooting again.

Steven, Randy and Jennifer all looked to Keith wondering how the rest of the day would go when Keith left to catch a plane to La Vegas for his concert there.

"okay." Said all the judges together as they took a deep breath before they listened to the next person auditioning today.

* * *

><p><em>Few seconds later<em>

Steven, Keith, Jennifer and Randy all watched as a mixed girl came in to the room with her green acoustic guitar in her hands and her long hair pulled up into a high ponytail with her side bangs pushed out of her eyes.

They waited as the teen got up on the little platform and looked right at them.

"Hello their honey. What's your name?" asked Steven Tyler nicely to the teenage girl in front of him.

"I'm Margret Dupree but everyone calls me Peggy. I was born in Austin Texas lived there until 3 years ago when my family moved to Lindale, Texas and I'm 18 years old." Said Peggy smiling at the judges before her she like each of them a lot.

Keith, Randy, Steven and Jennifer all smiled at the teenager before them who was smiling at them.

"Hello Peggy what are you going to sing to us today? Asked Randy to the teenager before him.

"Well I'm going to sing an original song called _Here I Am_ that I wrote with a girl I meet a few years ago and we became close while she was visiting Lindale. I haven't talked to her since she left Lindale two years ago." Said Peggy to the judges before her that were behind the judging table.

"Oh that's so sad. Well I hope you get to see her again someday." Said Steven giving Peggy a sad smile.

"Well Peggy let's hear you sing and good luck honey." Said Jennifer giving Peggy a reassuring smile and getting things on the road knowing that they had to get going quickly if Keith was going to get through one more act before he left for Las Vegas.

With that the judges all watched as Peggy started playing the opening chords to her song

_They tell you a good girl is quiet and that you should never ask why__  
><em>_'Cause it only makes it harder to fit in__  
><em>_You should be happy, excited even if you're just invited__  
><em>_'Cause the winners need someone to clap for them__It's so hard just waiting in a line that never moves__  
><em>_It's time you started making your own rules__You gotta scream until there's nothin' left with your last breath_

_So here I am, here I am, make 'em listen__  
><em>_'Cause there is no way you'll be ignored not anymore__  
><em>_So here I am, here I am, here I am, here I am__  
><em>

Keith, Randy, Steven and Jennifer all listened to Peggy singing her original song and marveled at how good she was and how good the song she wrote with her friend is.

_You only get one life to work it so who cares if it's not perfect__  
><em>_Say it's close enough to perfect for me__  
><em>_Why should you hide from the thunder and the lightning that you're under__  
><em>_'Cause there ain't nobody else you wanna be__  
><em>

All four judges stood up clapping for Peggy who could win this show she's that good.

Peggy watched the judges sit down in their seats and the big smiles that were on all their faces as they looked at her.

_TBC….._

* * *

><p><span>AN: SORRY guys had to stop it there more to come soon hope that this chapter was okay everyone. Sorry it took so long to update this story. The next chapter for this story I'm going to start very soon. Love ya all.

Angelina56


	3. Chapter 3: oklahoma auditions part 2

**I don't own camp rock or American Idol. Nor do I own Jennifer Lopez, Randy Jackson, Steven Tyler, Keith Urban, and Ryan Seacrest or any other celebrity's used in this story. I also don't own Keith Urban and Nicole Kidman's kids who will make a brief appearance in this story guys.**

**I also don't own any other celebrities named or used in this story. Also don't own YouTube guys.**

_A/N: This is an alternate universe guys. In case you all forgot Mitchie Lambert-Shelton is Mitchie Torres from camp rock she just changed her name._

_**I do not own any songs used in this story they belong to the singers and the song writers, and their record labels not me.**_

Setting order goes like this Tyler at one end then next to him is Keith then Lopez then Randy at the other end of the table.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last chapter<strong>_

Keith, Randy, Steven and Jennifer all listened to Peggy singing her original song and marveled at how good she was and how good the song she wrote with her friend is.

_You only get one life to work it so who cares if it's not perfect__  
><em>_Say it's close enough to perfect for me__  
><em>_Why should you hide from the thunder and the lightning that you're under__  
><em>_'Cause there ain't nobody else you wanna be_

All four judges stood up clapping for Peggy who could win this show she's that good.

Peggy watched the judges sit down in their seats and the big smiles that were on all their faces as they looked at her.

_TBC….._

* * *

><p><strong>Chasing The Dream<strong>

Chapter 3

_Oklahoma, Thursday January 17, 2013_

**Outside audition room (1:26 pm)**

Ryan Seacrest stood with Peggy's parents as Peggy was in the audition room singing in front of this seasons judges.

They were watching the door waiting for Peggy to come out of the audition room. So they didn't notice when a young teenage girl about 5'3 with long dark hair with side bangs, wearing a light wash blue jean mini skirt with a black shirt that said Keith Urban Rocks in big pink letters on the front of the shirt making her way over to them.

They also didn't hear the gasps and the oh my gods that the camera men were making at the teenager making her way over to Ryan Seacrest and Peggy's parents.

"Tim, June!" said the short skinny dark-haired teenager wearing her black cowboy boots as she stopped near them.

Ryan, Tim Dupree and June Dupree all wiped around to face the person who called out to Peggy's parents.

They all saw a young teenage girl with long dark hair and side bangs wearing a black shirt with pink writing on it that said Keith Urban Rocks and a mini skirt with black cowboy boots. She also had her pink and black acoustic guitar in her hands with her guitar strap around her shoulder holding her guitar in front of her.

They remembered her photos on the internet of her with county superstars, Toby Keith, Luke Bryan, Carrie Underwood, Jason Alden, Tim McGraw, Blake Shelton and Miranda Lambert and others country stars to. They also saw her videos on YouTube and in some of the videos she up on stage Playing they guitar with Blake Shelton and Miranda Lambert at some of their concerts and having fun with them. The teen near them was also seen playing next to Keith Urban in some of his concerts over the years. She was also up on stage in some of Reba McEntire, Vince Gill and Tim McGraw at a few of their concerts over years_**. (A/N: there are no YouTube videos of Mitchie on stage with anyone.) **_

The teen near them was a great guitar player she was almost as good as Keith urban.

Ryan, and Peggy's parents wondered what the teenager near them was doing here at the idol audition here in Oklahoma. Tim and June thought that the girl's voice sounded like someone they know, but they couldn't place it yet then it hit them. The teen near them was Mitchie the girl who came to their town in Lindale, Texas to visit family. She also hung out with them and their daughter while she was there.

"Oh I remember you its Mitchie right? You came and visited Lindale Texas 2 years ago and met and hung out with us and our daughter." Said June smiling at the teen before them who was smiling at them.

"Yes that's me and that was a fun visit. I hate that I haven't been able to make it back to Lindale since that visit 2 years ago but I've been doing so much that I haven't had the chance to go back there or visit my grandparents or friends I have there." Said Mitchie smiling at Ryan Seacrest, Tim and June Dupree.

"Well it's good to see you again." Said June as she pulled Mitchie in to a quick huge and then releasing her.

Mitchie looked at the three people in front of her aware that there was a camera crew behind her filming the four of them and it didn't bother her one bit after all she was Blake Shelton and Miranda Lambert's adopted daughter and got her photos taken all the time when she was out with them, but no one knew who she was besides Keith his wife and his kids. The other singers she been on stage with just now her as Mitchie and have no idea what her last name is. _**(A/N: this is made up there are not really any videos with Mitchie up on stage with any singers.)**_

"You to. What are you guys doing here?" Said Mitchie as she felt her iPhone vibrate in her back pocket of her mini skirt and she reached for it as she waited for Tim or June to answer her question.

Ryan, Tim and June watched as Mitchie unlocked her iPhone and read whatever was sent to her.

Mitchie looked down and read the text that was sent to her by Keith's manager that she ran into a few min's ago who took Keith's daughters to the bathroom, with security with then to keep them safe because people were recognizing them as Keith urban and Nicole Kidman's daughters.

_Hey where are you at Mitchie? Tell me where you are at and the girls and I will join you._

Mitchie read and reread the text a few times before she replayed to the text.

_I'm with Ryan Seacrest outside the audition room._

_** Mitchie **_

Mitchie sent the text to Keith manager before she looked back up to the three people in front of her who were looking at her. She put her iPhone back in to her back pocket of her mini skirt where it was before.

"Sorry guys it was important." Said Mitchie giving them all an apologetic smile.

"It okay." Said June giving Mitchie a reassuring smile as did Tim and Ryan Seacrest.

"To answer your question about what are we doing here our daughter is here. Peggy is in the audition room at the moment singing to the judges." Said Tim giving Mitchie a soft smile.

"What really she here right now." Said Mitchie excited that the mixed girl that she became friends with 2 years ago in Lindale was in the same building as her.

"Yes. She will be happy to see you again." Said June happily to the teen before her.

"I hope so." Said Mitchie with a big smile on her face as she turned her focuses to Ryan Seacrest who was just watching everything unfold without saying anything.

"Hello Ryan, I'm Mitchie. It's nice to finally meet you." said Mitchie holding her hand out to Ryan Seacrest who took it and shook it before he released it.

"Hi Mitchie it's nice to meet you to. I've only see photos of you on the internet with stars before and on YouTube where you are up on the stage with Keith Urban, Tim McGraw and others playing the guitar and sometimes the piano and 6 stringed Banjo, which by the way you are almost as good as Keith on all of those things which is crazy." Said Ryan Seacrest to the teen in front of him, but before Mitchie could say anything about what Ryan Seacrest said she heard someone behind her calling for her along with a lot of feet coming her way.

"Mitchie there you are." Said a sleepy Sunday Rose, Keith urban and Nicole Kidman's oldest daughter as she came walking over to Mitchie.

Mitchie turned to look behind her as Ryan, Tim and June Dupree all looked behind Mitchie.

They all watched as a cute 4-year-old dressed in all pink with her hair down and a white stuffed bunny in her hands came walking over to them with Keith manager and security right behind her. They also saw that the female security was holding a cute toddler who looked to be about two years old on her left hip as she made her way over with the others.

Ryan, Tim and June all realized as the two girls, three security guards and Keith manager came closer that the two girls were Keith's daughters with his wife Nicole Kidman. They also realized that the one who called out to Mitchie was Keith's oldest daughter Sunday Rose. _**(A/N: I don't know if that's how old Keith's kids are but for this story that's how old they are.)**_

Mitchie smiled as she watched a sleepy Sunday Rose make her way over with the others behind her. She really wore both of Keith's kids out today with the day they've had.

Everyone watched as a little Sunday Rose collided with Mitchie's legs wrapping her arms around them and hugging them tightly as she laid her head against them and yawned out loud.

Everyone watched as Mitchie's left hand came to rest on Sunday Rose's back as she leaned against her legs.

Ryan, Tim and June all smiled as they saw Keith's oldest daughter holding on to Mitchie's legs with her little head on Mitchie's legs as she yawned trying to keep her eyes open.

They watched as Sunday Rose let go of Mitchie's legs and raised up her hands wanting Mitchie to pick her up and hold her.

Everyone watched as Mitchie turned her guitar so that it was behind her and then bent her knees and picked up a tired and sleepy Sunday Rose and put her on her left hip where she held her with both hands.

They watched as Sunday Rose put her head on Mitchie's left shoulder as she held on to Mitchie's neck. They saw her eyes close as she slowly let sleep take over her.

Mitchie smiled as she felt Sunday's breathing slowly even put and she knew that she was out of it and on her way to dream land.

Mitchie looked over to the security guard who was holding little Faith Margaret in her arms and saw that she was out just like her big sister.

"So Mitchie you know Keith well, I guess since you are looking after his daughters and they seem to know you well." Said Ryan Seacrest curiously as he looked at Mitchie, who was looking at Keith's youngest daughter.

Mitchie turned back around so she was facing Ryan and Peggy's parents after Ryan asked her his question.

"Yes Ryan I do know Keith and his daughters well. I also know his wife to. Keith's wife is amazing and I love her and she know it to." Said softly Mitchie with a smile on her face as she was mind full of Keith's sleeping daughters.

"That's so cool." Said Peggy's mother June giving Mitchie a smile.

"Ya. I would love to wait out here with you to greet Peggy when she comes out if you all don't mind." Asked Mitchie unsure if Peggy's parents will let her.

"Sure you can wait with us it no problem girl." Said June Dupree smiling at Mitchie happy that she wanted to wait and meet Peggy again after she came out of the audition room.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile inside Audition Room<strong>

All four judges stood up clapping for Peggy who could win this show she's that good.

Peggy watched the judges sit down in their seats and the big smiles that were on all their faces as they looked at her.

"Wow that was just amazing and you wrote that with your friend. Now that's just crazy. I loved the whole thing and I think that you will go far in this show if you keep singing and performing like that young lady." Said Steven giving Peggy a smile and a thumbs.

"Well babe I think that was lovely and you have a very nice voice. You play the guitar pretty good and I like the song that you and your friend wrote love. Well done babe." Said Keith to the teen before him and his fellow judges.

"I agree with Keith, I think that it was a lovely audition. The song was great and you have a nice voice and I like the tone you have that for me just drew me in and made me want to hear more singing from you. I think that I could listen to you sing all day and never get tired of it. So well done I think this was one of my favorite auditions today." Said Jennifer smiling at Peggy as the teen smiled back at her happy that she was getting such good feedback from the judging panel.

"I agree with J. Lo this was one of my favorite auditions here in Oklahoma." Said Keith before Randy could speak.

"Awe thanks guys that means a lot to me." Said Peggy

"You're welcome sweetie." Said Jennifer for herself and for Keith to.

"I think that you Peggy are just what this show needs. You have some natural raw talent and I like that about you. I for one will buy your album when it comes out." said Randy to the young lady in front of him.

"thanks." Said Peggy to the judges before her at the judging table.

"I think we will vote now." Said Randy to Peggy as he looked at his fellow judges next to him behind the judging table.

"Steven what do you say?" asked Randy looking at Steven Tyler at the other end of the table.

"I say hell yes." Said Steven Tyler

"What say you Keith man?" Asked Randy looking at the Australian country singer and now idol judge.

"I say definitely. It's a yes for me to baby." said Keith as he looked at the mixed teen before him and gave her a dazzling smile.

"J. Lo." Said Randy looking at Jennifer who was setting next to her.

"It's a 100% yes for me. I want to see more of her." Said Jennifer smiling at Peggy and then looked to Randy.

"What about you Randy?" asked Jennifer looking at Randy waiting for him to answer her question.

"I have to say it's a yes for me to." Said Randy smiling at the teen before him.

"You're going to Hollywood congratulations Peggy. Can't wait to see you in Hollywood." Said Jennifer as Peggy came over to the judging table.

Jennifer reached over and gave Peggy a huge and then she let go of Peggy. So that she could visit the other judges at the table with her.

Jennifer watched as Peggy shook hands with randy then moved over to Keith who gave her a huge.

"Congratulations babe." Said Keith as he released Peggy from his huge and watched as she shook hands with Steven Tyler and then headed to the exit of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the audition room (1:32 pm)<strong>

Ryan, Peggy's parents, the three security guards, Mitchie and Keith's kids were all still outside the room waiting for Peggy to come out.

Keith's manager had left them to go do something while the others stayed outside the auditioning room.

Mitchie was gently swaying side to side with a sleeping Sunday Rose in her arms. Sunday had her arms still wrapped around Mitchie's neck and her head on Mitchie's left shoulder as she sleep peacefully.

The lady security guard was still holding a sleeping Faith Margaret in her arms as she stood next to Ryan Seacrest and near Mitchie. So that Mitchie could keep an eye on them.

"Okay guys she should be out here any second guys. So be ready guys." said Ryan Seacrest as everyone around him nodded their heads okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the audition room (1:33 pm)<strong>

Keith, Randy, Jennifer and Steven all looked at each other as Peggy left their sight.

"Man if she that good I can only wonder what the girl who wrote the song with her is like." Said Jennifer to her fellow judges as she looked at the paper that held all the names of the auditions on it.

"Ya, I wonder that to." Said Steven Tyler as he stretched in his chair behind the judging table.

Steven and Jennifer both looked at Keith and Randy who both nodded to them in agreement with what they said.

"Okay guys we have time for one more before Keith has to leave." Said one of the crew members reminding everyone before the next and last person to audition before all four judges came in and auditioned.

"Okay thanks Jeff." Said Keith nodding at Jeff part of the crew on American Idol.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside audition room (1:34 pm)<strong>

An excited Peggy was in a group huge with Ryan Seacrest and her parents as she clenched her ticket to Hollywood in her left hand.

They broke the huge and Peggy stood next to her parents, still not noticing Mitchie or the security guards near her.

"Congratulations Peggy for making it to Hollywood rounds." Said Ryan Seacrest smiling at Peggy as Peggy hugged him and then released him as she realized that it wasn't just Ryan Seacrest and her parents, but three security guards, two young kids. The youngest looking one in the arms of the woman security guard and the other on in the arms of a young teen girl with her guitar strapped behind her back and a smile on her face.

Peggy knew that this teen was on the internet and in photos with lots of superstars. She also realized that the two young girls looked sort of like Keith urban and Nicole Kidman's daughters. She wondered what she was doing here outside the American Idol audition room and with her guitar and then she saw the number sticker on the right side of the teen's mini skirt. She then knew that the girl was auditioning here today for the show.

"Congratulations Peggy I knew that you could do it." Said Mitchie with a wide smile on her face as she watched Peggy's jaw drop before she shook herself and smiled as she realized that it was her friend a co-writer of the song she just played and sang before the judges.

Everyone watched as Peggy handed her ticket and guitar over to her mother before she ran over to Mitchie as fast as she could and as quietly as possible as to not wake the two sleeping young girls.

They watched as Mitchie pulled Peggy into a one-armed huge as she held on to Sunday Rose who was on her left hip with the other arm.

"Mitchie it really you." said Peggy happily as a tear made its way down her face as she hugged Mitchie.

"Yes it's really me Peggy. It's good to see you again." Said Mitchie as she released Peggy from her one-armed huge and they pulled away from each other as Peggy moved to stand next to her.

Peggy wiped away the happy tear that hand fallen down her face.

"Man have I missed you girl and I so glad that I get to see you again." Said Peggy grinning happily at Mitchie.

"I missed you to girl." Said Mitchie grinning at Peggy who stood next to her.

"Wow Mitchie you have grown up and changed since the last time I saw you. I didn't recognize you until you spoke." Said Peggy smiling widely at everyone around her.

"I guess I have, but in all fairness you have changed some to from the last time I saw you." said Mitchie as she rubbed circles around Sunday's back as the child slept on her shoulder.

They all talked for a few min's to each other outside the audition room.

* * *

><p><em>Few min's later<em>

Ryan interrupted the talking going on between everyone and looked directly at Mitchie as he noticed the sticker with her number on it meaning that she was auditioning today. He wondered how he missed it before now.

"Well Mitchie it's almost time for you to go in there and audition so good luck." Said Ryan giving Mitchie a good luck smile.

"Thanks Ryan." Said Mitchie smiling at Ryan before turning to look at the three security guards around her.

"Don't forget that after I'm finished in here myself, Keith and his daughters are leaving here to catch a flight to Las Vegas for his concert there." Said Mitchie to the security guards and then smiled at them before turning back to look at Ryan, Peggy and her parents.

Everyone around Mitchie thought it was cool that Mitchie knew Keith and that he trusted her with his two young children.

They wondered how the two meet and how Mitchie got to know and play on stage with some of the biggest names in county music.

"Well I Peggy, Tim and June, I guess I should let you leave and do whatever you were going to do with the rest of your day here in Oklahoma. It was so nice to see you again, we should get to get together sometime and hang out." said Mitchie smiling with a sleeping Sunday Rose in her arms.

"Ya we should get going and we will definitely get together sometime soon. Here's Peggy's cell phone number just give her a call sometime and will work everything out." said June Peggy's mother as she wrote down her daughters cell number on a piece of paper and handed it to Mitchie who held on to Sunday with one arm and reached for the piece of paper with the other hand.

Mitchie took the piece of paper and folded it up then she put it in her left front pocket of her mini skirt. Then she went back to holding Keith's oldest daughter with both arms.

Mitchie, Ryan Seacrest and the three security guards watched as Peggy and her parents left them heading to the exit to enjoy the rest of their day in Oklahoma.

* * *

><p><em>Few seconds later<em>

Mitchie looked to Ryan Seacrest as she moved closer to the audition room door with Sunday Rose in her arms and her acoustic guitar behind her back.

"So good luck in there Mitchie. Have fun and hopefully impress the judges." Said Ryan Seacrest giving Mitchie a smile.

"Thanks and I will have fun don't know about impressing them though." Said Mitchie smiling at Ryan Seacrest.

"Do you need someone to take the little lady from you? So you can go in there and sing your heart out?" asked Ryan Seacrest seriously to Mitchie as he looked at Mitchie and little Sunday Rose who was still fast asleep in Mitchie's arms.

"Oh no, it's okay she's fine. If I handed her off to somebody she'd wake up and she gets grumpy when someone she doesn't know is holding her after she wakes up. So it best if she stays with me. All Keith and I need is to deal with a grumpy Sunday on the plane the whole way to Vegas." Said Mitchie seriously to Ryan Seacrest who stood before her and nodded his head okay to what Mitchie said.

"Okay well go on in and have fun. I'll keep an eye on Keith's youngest while you're in there auditioning." Said Ryan to Mitchie as he held the door to the auditioning room open for her and Sunday Rose to go through.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>AN: sorry to cut it off their guys. More to come soon people I promise. Again I don't own any celebrity's used in this story or their kids. I also don't own any of their songs used in this story. All songs belong to the singer, songwriters and labels that make them not me. _Up next Mitchie's audition._


End file.
